


Chimera Pack Unite: The Adventures of Group Messaging

by tazzy10



Series: Dirige le Monde [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Texting, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group messages of Theo's great and powerful chimera pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera Pack Unite: The Adventures of Group Messaging

Group Messages: Chimera Pack Unite-

Stiles Stilinski created group message:  
(Chimera Pack Unite)

Stiles: Hey guys I just wanted to establish the pack group so y'all don't feel left out

Tracey: Thanks mom we all feel included though you could've left out Josh 

Josh: STFU Tracey. Mom likes me more anyway! 

Stiles: I am not the mom and I like Corey the best. He never makes fun of my unique sensibilities 

Corey: :) I win bitches 

Theo: I feel so betrayed rn

Josh: Oooooo theoooo 8) 

Tracey: You were unanimously voted mom so deal with it

Stiles: Theo you know you have my love but your children are so damn needy

Josh: I am not needy! 

Theo: I'm not the one they call mom so not mine

Corey: Our alpha won't claim us :( 

Tracey: WE WOULDN'T BE ALIVE WITHOUT YOU THEO

Josh: Lies and blasphemy all around

Stiles: It's okay bbs we'll just leave Theo in Beacon Hills while we go on vacation 

Corey: :) Can we bring Mason? 

Josh: This sounds like a plan

Tracey: Corey you have a one track mind 

Stiles: Yes we can bring Mason and yes it is I've already booked us a hotel

Theo: Don't you dare. 

Tracey: We could enjoy a vacation from alpha dearest... I'm in

Josh: So am I 

Corey: Mason and I are in (: 

Theo: As your Alpha I demand you stay here

Stiles: Sorry babe they can't hear you over my awesome planning skills 

Tracey: Can I grab Hayden I want to get our nails done and freak the lady out 

Corey: I have Mason were headed to your house :) 

Josh: Hurry your asses up I'm already over here mom is finishing packing 

Theo: GUYS NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE

Corey: We're here and mom said to bring Hayden but not her baggage 

Tracey: Perfect we're around the corner

Theo: STILES PLEASE

Stiles: Theo I've got a bag for you if you can be here in 5 minutes

Stiles: Are you outside my window?! 

Theo: You guys load up the truck bags are in the hall 

Stiles: Yeah we will be right down

Josh: STOP WE CAN HEAR YOU! MY PRECIOUS INNOCENCE 

Corey: I'm not leaving the safety of this truck :/

Tracey: Josh you should just come wait with us we have the music loud enough to drown them out

Josh: I'll be right there. But I'll never get this part of my life back. 

Corey: We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Josh Diaz's short lived innocence 

Tracey: It was here and then our Alpha pair murdered it with hot delicious sex. 

Josh: May it forever rest in peace and no

Stiles: AMEN. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Theo: Scoot & company on the prowl be careful

Stiles: Scoot?

Josh: Wth who's scoot

Tracey: *dying of laughter* 

Corey: I can't tell if that was purposeful shade or typo of excellence ;) 

Josh: Alpha will claim shade but we all know the truth

Tracey: omg that was the best thing since I killed my dad

Stiles: Can we all call him Scoot from now on?

Tracey: I vote hell yes

Corey: He won't get it tho :( 

Josh: Let's do it cause it'll be inside insult and he won't even understand 

Stiles: He hardly ever understands 

Josh: Truth

Tracey: I'm still dying over it my teacher is concerned 

Corey: I should show Mason he'd agree (: 

Tracey: See! One track mind. 

Corey: Sorry I'm getting some and you aren't :p

Stiles: Alright enough enough you should be paying attention to your class

Josh: ugh yes mom 

Tracey: Fine but still. Scoot. 

Theo: I hate all of you. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles: Remember pack movie night at mi casa tonight 

Theo: Don't be late (Josh) 

Josh: Excuse me but I had a very good reason for being late

Tracey: "I was following around Liam and giving him electric shocks the little bitch" 

Theo: Yeah not a good reason at all

Corey: What are we watching tonight? :) 

Stiles: Star Wars? 

Tracey: NO 

Josh: Not again! Alpha make him pick something else! 

Theo: Stiles I believe we've watched that the last 5 movie nights

Stiles: Yeah! But there's more plus I could probably get the one that just came out! 

Theo: No babe pick something else please

Tracey: What about a horror movie?

Stiles: I'm sorry are our lives not horrorish enough for you

Corey: Mom has a point :| 

Josh: Then what about the Hunger Games! 

Theo: Wth that wasn't a question Josh

Tracey: I read the books and the movies have no comparison

Corey: Yeah I don't want to watch kids killing each other :( 

Stiles: I KNOW WERE WATCHING HARRY POTTER

Theo: Oh shit

Tracey: Yasss bitch I'm wearing my slytherin scarf

Corey: I totally approve like 1000% :))

Josh: TEAM DRARRY 

Stiles: YASSSS

Tracey: We can talk about how much Draco loves Harry

Theo: I can't believe I picked you people for a pack

Stiles: Love you too! 

Corey: Yay (: HP is amazing

Tracey: Hayden can come right? She loves the drarry banter 

Josh: 3..2..1 

Corey: Can Mason come? :)

Tracy: Predictable. 

Stiles: Yes they both can come tell Mason to grab some snack on y'all's way here

Theo: The extra baggage again isn't allowed. 

Josh: Mom make sure alpha stays long enough for us to catch a ride

Tracey: Look who's being all responsible and ish

Corey: HP trumps all (: 

Theo: I made a pack of nerds and geeks. I'm more disappointed in myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have something in progress for this but until then I feel like something small and fun would be appreciated (:


End file.
